


Thoughts and Insanity

by BagOToast



Category: Purple Team (Web Series), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Caves, Death, Gen, I made this for fun, Insanity, Lazer is gross, Sentry is a bad pilot, Suicidal Thoughts, The Commander just needs to think, dead bodies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-04 00:10:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13352403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BagOToast/pseuds/BagOToast
Summary: Commander Purple and his team are still stuck in the cave, while the rest of the team loses their minds, Commander Purple thinks about the whole situation.





	Thoughts and Insanity

**Author's Note:**

> This is just Purple Team Season 2 Episode 3, but I wanted to make a scene where The Commander thinks about what's going on while everyone else loses all ability to function.

_'God know's how long it's been but we're still stuck in this God damn cave.'_

 

Commander Purple sits down, resting his back agents the cold sold rock that surrounds the team. The freezing dark cave seems to only grow colder as the days go by. The Clones they were supposed to find were dead, and soon The Commander was beginning to think they would all share the same fate.  _'Am I the only one who want's to get out? The only one sane enough to even think about the outside word?'_ The Commander thought to himself, looking on as his  ~~friends~~ Team went around the cave without a care in the world.

 

The fact that Lazer stopped throwing his shit at The Commander was a plus, but that didn't mean he didn't stop throwing shit in general. Now that Commander Purple thought about it, Lazer was the most disgusting person he had ever met. And all it took was getting stuck in a cave surrounded by dead body's on some stupid planet for him to finally realize that. Funny. Lazer still wasn't talking either, so it was still hard to focus and try to deal with him when he needed to calm down.

 

Pierre was still trying to blow shit up, Commander Purple wasn't even sure what he was trying to do. Before the Clone just tried blowing himself up, somehow that didn't work so he went on to either blow up walls of stone, or try to blow up his own team mates. Key word is "try". While Pierre didn't seem as bad as Lazer ' _Thank God_...', he was not listening to his Commander as well.

 

Stevenson was still about the same. ' _Thank God, again.'_

 

Sentry still had a concussion, and was far from OK. Commander Purple new he would be fine, everyone always was, but he really didn't need more flue for the fire. Every now and then Sentry would just walk around in circles, with no reason as to why other then his was "dancing".

 

They have all been through worse. The Commander went through  **hell**. It's not easy to just die, then come back to life without warning, only to be shoved into this mess almost,  **Every. Single. Day.**

 

If he wanted to come back to the land of the living only to suffer, bleed, and snap at everything his team did, he would kill himself right now. He would've killed himself awhile ago.

 

But he didn't.

 

He couldn't.

 

And he didn't know why.

 

Maybe it was because he wasn't the only sane person left. Stevenson was trying his best to help Commander Purple in what ever way he could, but no matter how many plans they create, no matter how many times they tried to call for someone,  **anyone** for help.

 

No one heard they're calls.

 

_'If we just wait longer, someone will find us, they have too. Someone will come, we just need patience. Right?'_

 

Hallucinations were also starting to become a real problem, as well as Pierre's "Art" he made out of one of the dead body's laying around. The Generator that was nearby was also proving to be  **very** annoying with it's constant electric sparks that flew in every direction possible.

 

Before long he was alone. The rest of his team went outside, with reason's The Commander himself made up just so he could be alone. Silence. It was just him, and the dead body that hung loosely from the ceiling of the cave, Pierre's "Art". They all named the body Jerry, just so they had something to call it other then "the dead body".

 

The Commander looked a Jerry with a sadness in his eyes. Out of everything they have all been through, it's a cave that makes them lose it all. ' _I'm all alone now. Peace and quiet. They could all be dying out there.'_ Commander Purple look to the dark void that covered the outside world, to the storm that had raged on for who knows how long.

 

' _They could all...'_

 

Commander Purple soon started talking to himself, talking to Jerry. Loneliness finally taking it's tole. All he needed was Jerry, the Generator, and that sideways couch. That's it.

 

And soon Jerry started talking back.

 

Jerry told him he didn't need to worry about his team, and all that mattered was that they were together.

 

And the Commander believed every word.

 

Soon Jerry told him to sleep. Just sleep.

 

The Commander lied down on the ground, not caring if he was cold or uncomfortable, and started to dozed off. "I'll take a nap, I'll ta- I'll take a nap. Ju- I'll take a nap just for yo- For you..." The Commander stuttered, shivering violently before slipping into peaceful oblivion. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I might write more of Purple Team.
> 
>  
> 
> MAYBE.


End file.
